LOVE
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Shizuo terusik dengan keberadaan Izaya. Kedekatan Izaya dan Kadota, juga orang yang dirindukan olehnya. Shizaya, OOC, GAJE
1. Pertemuan yang Mengejutkan

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, salju turun dengan indah. Sejauh mataku memandang, suasana natal kali ini sama dengan kemarin. Jalan-jalan yang biasanya sepi saat malam kini ramai berhias lampu dan pernak pernik berwarna merah serta hijau. Dapat kulihat seseorang yang berdandan layaknya Santa Claus dikelilingi banyak anak kecil. Pemandangan yang hangat walau sejujurnya aku membenci anak kecil. Karena mereka itu merepotkan. Ikebukuro, tempat dimana aku lahir dan dibesarkan. Ini adalah tahun kedua aku berada di SMA Raira. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang malam ini. Sebelum para keparat itu kembali mengacau hidupku. Mengajakku berkelahi. Kali ini mereka menggunakan trik murahan yang sebenarnya sudah sering dilakukan. Menyandra satu-satunya teman yang aku punya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk membereskan sampah masyarakat itu.

"Yah kau menyelamatkanku lagi Shizuo." Ucap seorang berambut coklat berantakan dengan kacamata bundar.

"Diamlah Shinra! Daripada itu kenapa kau bisa jadi sandra lagi? Bukankah ini kali kelima kau menjadi sandra?"

"Ah, soal itu. kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak pandai berkelahi sepertimu? Aku hanya bisa berpikir. Hehe."

"Cih. Bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Kau akan terus diincar oleh keparat-keparat itu jika berada di dekatku."

"Kau itu ternyata orangnya perhatian ya?"

"Diamlah!"

"Aku akan tetap jadi temanmu kok. Aku tidak peduli kau memiliki kekuatan monster atau semacamnya."

Shizuo terdiam dan dengan seenaknya pergi menuju salah satu toko yang menjual dessert. Shizuo Heiwajima laki-laki paling ditakuti di seluruh Ikebukuro. Mendapat julukan "The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro" karena memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti menyimpan kekuatan monster dalam dirinya. Karena kekuatannya itulah ia sering ditantang berkelahi seperti tadi. Ditambah dengan kepribadian yang kasar dan mudah terpancing emosi jika tidak ingin dibilang pemarah. Di tahun ke dua ia bersekolah di SMA Raira, ia telah mengecat rambut coklatnya menjadi pirang. Dan membiarkan rambutya itu berantakan. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, hanya ada beberapa orang yang bersedia mendekatinya dengan damai. Yaitu Kasuka Heiwajima, adiknya. Shinra Kishitani dan pacar sepihaknya Shinra, Celty Sturluson. Juga perempuan penjual susu di dekat rumahnya.

Toko dessert yang dipilih Shizuo sangat ramai. Para pelayan memakai costume khas natal dengan topi merah. Shizuo langsung menuju ke meja pesanan dan memesan beberapa makanan manis. Ia berbalik dan kaget melihat Shinra sudah duduk di dekat perapian dengan banyak makanan di meja.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:00 dan entah apa yang membuat Shizuo berbelok ke kanan dari persimpangan jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Jalan yang ia temukan sebagai jalan tembus. Kiri menuju rumahnya dan kanan menuju sebuah rumah khas Jepang yang telah terbengkalai selama lebih dari 20 tahun menurut orang tuanya yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Di depannya kini berdiri rumah kayu yang benar-benar terlihat tua. Dengan pagar rusak yang termakan usia mengelilingi rumah itu. Pohon momiji tumbuh besar menjulang di dekat rumah, masih di dalam pagar. Beberapa semak liar dan bunga yang tak terurus tidak luput dari penglihatan Shizuo. Tanpa ia duga salju yang turun perlahan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi badai ganas. Mengandalkan insting yang ia miliki, Shizuo berlari menuju rumah itu dan memasukinya. Baru setelah ia menutup pintu kertas yang rusak itu, ia disapa oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya orang itu.

Shizuo hanya diam mengamati orang misterius itu. Ia memakai hakama hitam yang sama gelapnya dengan rambut arangnya. Orang itu tetap menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apalagi hakama itu hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh orang di depannya. Semakin membuat Shizuo penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, kau tuli ya?"

"Aku sampai di sini karena rasa penasaranku."

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tutup pintunya? Cepat buka!"

"Tapi di luar sana sedang badai salju brengsek! Begini saja sudah dingin. Apalagi jika pintunya di buka." Gawat Shizuo mulai emosi.

"Aku ingin melihat badai salju."

"Gahh! Aku muak denganmu. Apa kau mau mati membeku HAH!"

Shizuo berjalan mendekat. Dengan kasar menarik tangan yang tertutupi hakama hingga orang berambut malam itu tak menyentuh tanah. Dan betapa kagetnya Shizuo karena orang di depannya dengan cepat membuka pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan kirinya yang bebas dan berhasil membuat luka gores horizontal yang cukup dalam di dada Shizuo. Memotong jaketnya yang tebal. Cairan merah mengalir. Reflek, Shizuo melepas cengkramannya dan berusaha menutupi luka itu dengan telapak tangannya walau sia-sia. Sedang orang misterius tadi sudah berada jauh dari Shizuo. Tubuhnya merendah, membuat jarak sedekat mungkin dengan tanah. Tangan kirinya menapak tanah, tangan kanannya bersiap menyerang dengan pisau lipat yang sudah ternoda darah. Merasa Shizuo tidak akan menyerang, perlahan ia berdiri dari posisinya. Walau tangan kanannya masih siaga serta matanya yang terlihat mengamati pergerakan Shizuo. Dan katakan bahwa Shizuo itu bodoh. Karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ada darah yang merembes dari perut orang didepannya. Hingga membuat hakama di sekitar perutnya basah oleh darah. Wajah yang tadinya tegang itu meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya kini memegang bagian perut. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajah. Mungkin karena tidak kuat, orang di depannya kini jatuh terduduk. Dengan cepat Shizuo menghampirinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Orang itu keras kepala. Dengan wajah yang berkeringat yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel pada wajah juga poninya basah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau terluka dan sejauh yang ku tahu! Orang yang terluka itu harus di obati."

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang di depannya. Shizuo menggendongnya _bridal style_ , sebenarnya Shizuo agak terkejut dengan ringannya tubuh orang yang kini tengah memberontak, dan betapa dinginnya tangan ramping yang kini memukul dadanya yang sedikit terbuka karena serangan mendadak tadi. Dengan modal nekat, Shizuo merapatkan tubuh orang digendongannya berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat. Tapi karena Shizuo itu bersumbu pendek. Maka dengan jengkelnya ia berteriak memaki.

"AH kau itu jadi perempuan cerewet banget sih! Dengar ya, kau tak perlu serewel itu karena kugendong! Mau bagaimanapun umurku sudah 17 tahun jadi aku sudah bisa dikatakan mampu memilah mana yang buruk dan baik brengsek. Kau yang lebih muda dariku harusnya menurut saja jika mau ditolong oleh orang yang lebih tua darimu! Pendek!"

"Ha! Apa maksudmu bodoh! Aku tidak pendek! Dan apa maksudmu perempuan tadi!"

"Kenapa? Baru sadar kalau kau itu perempuan?!"

Shizuo tidak melanjutkan makiannya karena setelah itu orang dalam dekapannya berhenti berontak. Tangan yang sejak tadi memukul-mukul dan menggores tubuh Shizuo dengan pisau lipat terkulai lemas. Shizuo langsung menurunkan orang tadi dan memakaikan jaket tebalnya sebagai penghangat tambahan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menembus badai salju menuju rumah Shinra. Ya, temannya itu walau masih duduk di bangku SMA kemampuan penyembuhannya sangatlah bagus. Wajar karena ia telah dilatih ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter sejak umur 7 tahun. Ditambah kini apartemen milik kawan satu-satunya diberi ruang operasi dengan peralatan yang lengkap dan canggih. Jadi makin menakutkanlah kemampuan Shinra dalam bidang penyembuhan.

Baru kali ini, Shizuo berterima kasih pada Dewa karena telah memberinya kekuatan monster. Sehingga luka sayatan yang diberikan orang yang tengah pingsan ditambah dinginnya badai salju masih dapat ia tahan. Walau ia hampir tak sanggup. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sampai, dan baik gadis ini ataupun aku akan terobati.

Shizuo menggedor pintu apartemen yang terbuat dari kayu kualias tinggi itu. Namun, nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Shinra akan membuka pintu. Karena terlalu lelah Shizuo pun pingsan tepat di depan pintu. Shizuo jatuh terlentang dengan orang yang sejak tadi dipelukanya ikut jatuh menimpa dirinya.


	2. Kawan atau Lawan

Shizuo membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya terbaring dengan perban di dadanya. Ruangan ini sudah pasti milik Shinra. Karena Shizuo beberapa kali berkunjung untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau hanya sekedar bermain. Kini ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tepat saat ia menoleh ke kanan. Shizuo menemukan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah orang yang kemarin hendak ditolongnya. Karena kemarin ia bertemu orang ini di ruangan yang gelap, Shizuo hanya dapat melihatnya samar. Namun kini berbeda, lampu kamar Shinra cukup terang untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah sukses membuat luka gores pada tubuh Shizuo. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Hidungnya kecil dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda. Dan lihat wajah cantiknya yang dibingkai poni panjang. Rambut hitamnya panjang dengan sedikit gelombang pada ujungnya. Shizuo berpikir seberapa panjang rambutnya. Kembali mengamati wajah cantik itu, ia sadar bahwa orang di depannya ini mempunyai kulit sepucat salju. Karena penasaran ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan pipinya. Rasa lembut langsung menyapa indra perabanya tatkala menyentuh pipi yang sedikit tembam itu. Lucu sekali, Shizuo menyukai perempuan dengan pipi yang tidak terlalu gembul atau tirus.

Saat masih anteng mengelus pipi itu Shizuo dikejutkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia dan orang di depannya ini seranjang? Bukankah Shinra cukup tahu untuk memisahkan pasien beda gender saat merawatnya? Shizuo langsung bangun dan turun dari kasur, menuju pintu lalu membukanya dan dengan tergesa-gesa mencari Shinra. Beruntung ia menemukan kawan pintarnya itu di ruang makan bersama wanita tanpa kepala atau yang dalam legenda disebut dullahan. Pacar sepihak dari Shinra, Celty Sturluson. Yah cukup aneh mengingat karakter dalam legenda ada di dunia nyata. Tapi itu adanya. Karena tidak punya kepala gadis itu berbicara dengan menggunakan PDA yang khusus diberikan oleh Shinra.

"Ada apa Shizuo?" tulis Celty di PDA nya.

"Oi Shinra kenapa menaruh aku seranjang dengan perempuan itu? Kan ia bisa tidur dengan Celty dan jika kau tidak mau tidur denganku, kau bisa menaruhku di sofa!"

"Perempuan? Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkanmu Shizuo. Tapi orang yang kau bawa kemarin itu laki-laki tulen."

"HAH!" Teriak Shizuo lagi.

"Awalnya kukira ia perempuan jadi aku menyuruh Celty melihatnya dulu. Walau Celty tidak memiliki kepala ia bisa bernafas dan melihat dengan benar tahu. Dia hanya tidak bisa bicara. Apa kau meragukan kemampuan seorang dullahan?"

"Ah itu..." Shizuo hanya membuka tutup mulutnya, mirip ikan yang tidak bisa bernapas.

Beruntung keadaan canggung itu dihentikan oleh suara bel. Tanda bahwa ada orang yang hendak bertamu di rumah Shinra. Shinra berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Shizuo. Setelah membuka pintu terlihat dua anak perempuan sekitar umur 11 tahun. Yang satu berwajah datar dan berambut pendek. Sedang yang lainnya berambut panjang dikepang satu serta menggunakan kacamata.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku Mairu Orihara." Ucap si kacamata.

"Kururi Orihara. Iza-nii?" Tambah si rambut pendek, Kururi.

"Maksud Kuru-nee adalah apa kakak kami, Izaya Orihara ada di sini?"

"Kakak?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Etto rambutnya hitam panjang, kulitnya pucat dengan warna mata merah." Jelas Mairu.

"Ah dia! Ada kok. Silahkan masuk dulu, akan kupanggil kakakmu." Celetuk Shinra.

Shizuo pergi, menggiring dua anak itu ke ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga hanya diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"jadi orang itu bernama Izaya Orihara?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Betul sekali. Kami disuruh papa untuk mencari Iza-nii kemarin. Tapi aku malas sekali dan perayaan natal di kota Ikebukuro tidak boleh dilewatkan." Mairu menanggapi.

"Berbeda." Kururi berkata.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Shizuo lagi.

"Suasana natal di Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku itu berbeda."

Sepertinya Mairu punya semacam kemampuan untuk mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Bahkan monster Ikebukuro itu dengan mudah berbicara soal perayaan natal kemarin. Beberapa saat kemudian Shinra datang, tanpa Izaya.

"Maaf tadi aku membangunkan Izaya, katanya Izaya mau berpakaian dulu. Hehe."

"Berpakaian? Jadi semalam Izaya tidur tanpa pakaian?" beo Shizuo.

"Bukan begitu. Kau memperhatikannya juga kan kalau tadi Izaya memakai bajuku. Tapi saat tadi kubangunkan ia meminta hakamanya lagi. Untung saja hakama hitamnya sudah di jahit oleh Celty ku sayang karena bagian perutnya robek."

"Kau yang mengobatinya kan? Apa kau menemukan tatto di tubuhnya?" tanya Mairu.

"Tatto? Ya aku menemukan tatto mawar hitam di belakang lehernya."

"Syukurlah." Kururi menghela napas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shizuo terlanjur penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu Protozoa!" Bukan Kururi ataupun Mairu yang menjawab. Namun seseorang diambang pintu.

Sontak semua menoleh ke sana. Seorang pria berwajah cantik, dengan mata beriris merah dan berbulu mata lentik. Poni panjangnya disisir sebelah kanan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Protozoa HAH!" geram Shizuo.

"Karena kau itu bodoh. Mengataiku pendek, menerjang badai salju dengan luka di tubuh. Dan yang paling kubenci dari semua itu adalah bahwa kau menyebutku PE-REM-PU-AN."

Shizuo tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Siapa sangka orang yang ditolongnya kemarin akan dengan santainya mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Bahkan wajahnya menyeringai senang karena berhasil membuat emosi Shizuo hampir meledak. Meja di ruang tamu diangkat dengan satu tangan. Dilempar ke arah Izaya, dan yang mengejutkan adalah Izaya berhasil menghindar. Padahal selama ini tak ada yang berhasil menghindar dari pukulan atau lemparan Shizuo.

"Uwahh, kau hebat Iza-nii." Puji Mairu.

"Hebat." Tambah Kururi.

"Heh kalian pikir kakakmu ini siapa?" ucap Izaya sombong.

Shizuo meralat ucapannya kalau Izaya itu lucu. Soal Izaya itu laki-laki Shizuo memang kaget tapi setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa Izaya akan menjadi temannya. Mengingat Izaya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu melukainya. Dan orang di depannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Lihat wajahnya yang terus menyeringai mengejek. Mengatakan kalau ia ini orang terhebat di dunia. Shizuo benci orang yang mudah membuatnya marah.

"Oh iya Iza-nii. Butuh gunting?" Mairu berkata lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku benci rambut panjang." Jawab Izaya.

"Aku mau pergi. Shinra terimakasih untuk pengobatannya. Kemarin aku tidak pulang, Kasuka pasti menungguku." Shizuo beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Izaya.

Di jalan, Shizuo mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya. Memaki Izaya dengan berbagai sebutan. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal coba? Sudah ditolong malah bersikap seperti itu. Setelah sampai di rumah Shizuo segera menemui Kasuka.

"Okaeri, Shizuo-nii." Kasuka memberi salam.

"Tadaima Kasuka."

"Kenapa denganmu Shizuo-nii?"

"Kemarin aku menolong seseorang."

"Tumben. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Iya sih tapi orangnya itu ngeselin."

"Hehh."

"Muka saja boleh cantik, tapi sikapnya itu sangat buruk."

"Jadi dia sangat cantik ya?" Kasuka mulai memancing kakaknya.

"Ya sangat cantik. Sangat imut, lucu sekali."

"kalau tubuhnya?"

"Aku belum tahu sih, tapi tangannya kecil. Ramping. Jadi mungkin ia punya tubuh yang langsing."

"Jadi dia orang asing pertama yang kau tolong?"

"Benar."

"Dan kau menolongnya tanpa sebab."

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau Shizuo-nii jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Mungkin saja."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Shizuo menyadari perkataannya. Dan segera menoleh pada Kasuka yang tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak mencintainya Kasuka."

"Tapi nii-san memanggilnya cantik tadi."

"Sialan kau!"

Sedang di rumah Shinra, Kururi tengah memotong rambut Izaya mengikuti arahan yang diberikan adik kembarnya.

"Bagaimana Iza-nii?" tanya Kururi.

"Bagaimana apanya hah! Kau tidak memotong apapun!" teriak Izaya kesal.

"Kuru-nee sudah memotongnya kok. Lihat rambut iza-nii sudah lebih pendek." Mairu menimpali.

"Tadi kan sepanjang lutut." Kururi kembali angkat suara.

"Dan sekarang hanya sebatas pinggang." Mairu melengkapi perkataan kakak perempuannya.

"Aku ingin dipotong pendek." Izaya hanya berucap lirih.

"Tapi Iza-nii lebih cantik kalau rambutnya panjang lho."

"Pokoknya aku mau dipotong pendek! Kalau aku tidak dipotong pendek akan kusita semua gadget kalian." Izaya mulai mengancam.

"Baiklah." Si kembar itu menyahut bersamaan.


	3. Murid Pindahan

Sekolah itu membosankan. Yang dilakukan hanyalah duduk diam sambil mendengar dan mencatat apa yang di bicarakan guru. Meski sesungguhnya tak terlalu diperlukan. Seperti buat apa mempelajari ilmu hukum dan tetek bengeknya? Toh ia tidak bercita-cita jadi politikus. Aku dengar dari beberapa orang yang aku lewati. Katanya, katanya loh ya akan ada murid baru di Raira. Dua anak sekaligus.

Guru yang masih berusia muda itu masuk kelas dan langsung mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk masuk kelas. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, rambutnya tak begitu panjang dan di taruh belakang. Beberapa helai jatuh di dahinya. Wajahnya, banyak membuat siswi di kelas berteriak. Anak ini, dilihat dari penampilannya seperti orang kaya. Ia sudah memakai seragam Raira. Kemeja putih dengan celana dan blazer hijau.

"Kadota Kyohei. Mohon bantuannya untuk dua tahun ke depan."

Sedang di kelas Shinra, Izaya berdiri dengan senyum yang terkesan main-main.

"Namaku Izaya Orihara. Aku menyewa apartemen di Shinjuku. Ah, aku sudah kenal beberapa orang di Ikebukuro. Ada Shinra dan Shizu-chan. Aku ke sini bersama Dottachin."

Izaya memperkenalkan diri kelewat semangat. Dan itu mendapat tanggapan positif pada awalnya. Banyak siswi yang langsung menarget Izaya sebagai gebetan. Sedang para siswa berasumsi kalau Izaya akan dekat dengan banyak perempuan, jadi mereka bisa bertanya soal gebetannya pada Izaya. Walau begitu mereka sedikit kurang yakin kalau Izaya bisa diajak bermain olahraga. Melihat tubuh langsing yang lebih tepat disebut kurus.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Shizuo tak menyangka kalau Kadota itu anak pintar. Yah sebenarnya sudah terlihat dari wajahnya. Jam istirahat akan datang dalam 1 menit lagi, namun guru itu sudah memperbolehkan anak didiknya pergi ke kantin. Kadota duduk di baris ke 3 dari depan, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menghadap lapangan. Ia hanya duduk sambil membaca buku entah apa judulnya. Sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan seorang siswa dengan celana hitam dan kemeja berlengan panjang namun tinggi kemeja itu hanya sebawah dada yang juga berwarna senada. Kaus berwarna merah terang menjadi dalamannya. Sedikit ke atas. Shizuo melihat mata lentik berwarna merah, hidung bangir dan bibir tipis yang membentuk seringaian. Tak salah lagi. Ini Izaya Orihara, dalam tampilan berbeda. Rambut panjang selututnya dipangkas pendek. Poninya juga. Baru terlihat kalau Izaya itu laki-laki dengan rambut pendek.

"Yo, Dottachin. Sudah lama menungguku?" Izaya melangkah santai.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku di kelas ini Izaya."

"Karena aku tahu semua tentangmu. Aku tahu semua hal tentang manusia-manusia yang aku cintai."

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh Izaya."

Izaya memutar kursi di depan meja Kadota dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bisa ditebak kalau mereka ini dulunya satu sekolah.

"Izaya, kemarin kau ke mana?" tanya Kadota.

"Kenapa Dottachin bisa tahu?"

"Kau mengetahui semua hal tentangku kan? Maka dari itu aku juga mengerti kau Izaya."

"Tidak ke mana-mana."

"Oh, lalu kenapa rumahmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Mereka menipuku."

"Menipu?"

"Ya, ternyata selama ini mereka hanya memanfaatkanku saja."

"Bahkan Kaa-san mu juga?"

"Kaa-san ku juga. Dia... itu palsu. Dan yang paling parah."

"Siapa yang tersisa?"

"Tou-san, Kururi, Mairu."

"Tou-san mu? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi setidaknya ia mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lalu si kembar itu?"

"Aku harus menyisakan keturunan untuk mereka."

"Pandai sekali Izaya. Bagaimana kalau ini sampai tercium anjing?"

"Anjing-anjing itu tak akan tahu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Shizuo menyela.

"Bukan urusanmu Shizuo Heiwajima." Kadota menjawab tegas.

"Segitunya kau ingin tahun tentang aku Shizu-chan. Sayangnya aku hanya mencintai manusia. Dan kau itu monster." Izaya malah mengejeknya.

"Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu Izaya! Dan siapa yang ingin tahu!" Selesai mengatakan itu sebuah bangku melayang.

Izaya dengan mulus menghindarinya. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu masih berlanjut. Izaya selaku target yang dikejar berlari. Seperti tak menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpa jika berani membuat marah Shizuo, ia terus saja mengejeknya.

-0000o0000—

Shizuo, sebisa mungkin tahan dengan keberadaan Izaya yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam. Shizuo bahkan sudah menetapkan Izaya sebagai musuhnya. Padahal niatnya hanyalah menanyakan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kadota dan Izaya tempo hari. Tapi sialnya Izaya malah memprovokasinya. Dan hari ini ia terjebak dengan Kadota dalam ruangan tidak menyenangkan bernama perpustakaan. Salahkan guru yang memilih mereka untuk menjadi 1 kelompok. Setiap kelompok ada dua orang dan ditugasi untuk membuat makalah bebas. Yang penting berhubungan dengan Yunani. Entah raja-rajanya, atau legendanya tidak masalah.

"Kenapa guru itu menugasi kita hal yang tidak penting?" rutuk Shizuo.

"Kudengar ia punya obsesi aneh dengan mitologi."

"Kau, Kyohei-san. Terlihat sangat dekat dengan Izaya."

"Panggil namaku saja. Tidak enak kalau ada orang yang memanggilku dengan marga. Soal itu, ya aku memang dekat dengan Izaya."

"Apa kau tidak gerah dengan tingkahnya?"

"Gerah?"

"Ya, maksudku. Suka menyeringai, mengejek orang lain, bertingkah kalau ia itu Dewa, dan terus mengatakan kalau ia mencintai manusia."

"Benarkah?" Kadota berhenti membaca buku di hadapannya dan menatap Shizuo.

"Iya! Dia itu benar-benar licik. Kau tahu ia pernah menjebakku, dan membuatku harus berurusan dengan polisi."

"Ehh. Izaya itu atheis."

"Atheis?"

"Iya. Ia tidak percaya dengan adanya Tuhan ataupun Dewa."

Shizuo tidak menjawab.

"Walaupun begitu, Izaya sebenarnya orang yang baik. Ia sangat perhatian, cengeng, dan sangat takut melukai orang lain. Juga terlalu mudah merasa bersalah." Tambah Kadota.

"Bah, itu pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong Shizuo. Itu kenyataannya. Tapi ia menutupi sikapnya itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau penasaran juga? Mungkin karena Izaya menganggap sikap-sikapnya itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak lemah. Itu hanya tebakanku saja, Izaya itu orang yang sulit dipahami."

"Kau yang dekat dengannya saja tidak mengerti dia. Apalagi aku."

"Hahaha, kau punya perasaan pada Izaya ya? Sampai penasaran begitu."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Begini ya. Aku tahu Izaya. Semua perasaan dan rahasianya. Meski begitu aku tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui jalan pikiran dia."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu rahasia Izaya? Apa kalian sedekat itu?"

"Aku ini sebenarnya anak seorang pelayan di rumah Izaya."

"Pelayan?! Apa Izaya sekaya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Waktu itu Izaya tidak punya teman. Jadi ayahnya, secara khusus menyuruhku untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus temannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku tidak hanya menganggap Izaya tuanku lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar menganggap Izaya orang yang paling berharga untukku."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Izaya itu hingga kau menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berharga."

"Sebenarnya Izaya sudah membebaskanku."

"Membebaskanmu?"

"Ia tidak menganggapku pelayannya. Aku bebas pergi ke manapun aku suka. Tapi ia masih membayar gajiku. Bukankah aku ini beruntung?"

"Pasti Izaya menganggapmu sebagai orang berharga, melihat semua sikap yang ia tunjukkan padamu." _Entah kenapa shizuo sedikit kesal saat mengatakan ini._

"Yahh, walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa menggantikannya."

"Hah?" Shizuo bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kadota.

"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menggeser posisi orang itu dari hati Izaya. Walau hanya 1 mm."

"Kadota. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi maukah kau jadi temanku?"

"Tentu."

Saat ini kelas Izaya sedang mendapat jam kosong. Dan sebagai siswa yang masih terbilang baru, meja Izaya dikelilingi oleh banyak murid di kelasnya.

"Jadi Orihara-san kenapa kau pindah ke mari?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Hmmm aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang saja." Jawab Izaya.

"Siapa? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Hahaha kalian lucu. Kami itu sangat dekat. Tapi bukan pacar."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau orang yang kau cari itu ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di sekolah ini ada seseorang yang penampilan fisiknya sangat menyerupai dia. Seperti doppelganger."

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk melihat doppelgangernya ya..." seorang siswa mulai mengejek Izaya.

"Ah romantisnya. Itung-itung untuk pengobat rindu." Yang lain ikut menimpali.

-ooo00ooo—

 **Makasih buat yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fic gaje ini ^^**

 **Yah sebenarnya ini fic pertama Rika-chan, jadi Rika-chan sedikit takut kalau-kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya... oh kalau mau review silahkan nggak usah sungkan hehe**


	4. Kenapa Bersikap Berbeda

Sudah hampir kenaikan kelas. Dan Shizuo masih setia dengan kejar-kejarannya bersama Izaya. Tapi kini Shizuo menambahkan kata-kata yang khusus diucapkan jika mengejar Izaya. Seperti 'aku membencimu kutu', 'aku ingin membunuhmu', 'jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu itu di Ikebukuro'. Soal Shizuo yang memanggil Izaya itu kutu, karena pemikiran Shizuo yang kelewat cerdik. Ia menganganggap Izaya itu sangat mengganggu seperti kutu. Apalagi kemampuan parkournya yang melebihi ahli parkour profesional. Loncat sana, loncat sini, sulit ditangkap seperti kutu. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Shizuo.

Terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin berangkat lebih awal. Dan saat memasuki gerbang, ia melihat orang itu. Izaya Orihara, tengah dikelilingi siswa kelas 3. Karena rasa ingin tahu Shizuo, ia berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Katakan padaku." Seorang kakak kelas bertindik bertanya.

"Katakan padamu apa?" dengan santai Izaya menjawab.

"Apa yang membuat serangan Shizuo tidak mempan terhadapmu?" si tindik itu bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin karena aku pintar dan kalian itu bodoh. Karena aku melawannya bukan hanya dengan otot tapi juga otak." Izaya menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Cih, kalau begitu beri tahu aku kelemahan monster itu. Kau bisa dengan mudah membuatnya melawanmu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan kau selalu berhasil menjebaknya seperti insiden kau menyebrang dan ternyata secara kebetulan truk juga lewat dan membuat truk itu menabrak Heiwajima."

"Jika kau menginginkan informasi dariku, kau harus membayar." Izaya masih terlihat main-main.

"Apa!"

"Aku ini informan. Aku menjual informasi, semakin sulit informasi yang kau inginkan. Semakin mahal kau akan membayarku."

"Kalau begitu berapa yang kau mau untuk informasi tentang Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Aku menjual semua informasi, tapi aku hanya akan memberikan informasi pada orang yang menarik perhatianku. Dan kalian benar-benar tidak menarik perhatianku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau memberikan informasi apapun tentang Shizuo Heiwajima pada kalian. Karena sekalipun aku memberikannya pada kalian, kalian belum tentu bisa menghiburku. Jadi aku tidak dapat keuntungan apapun."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Izaya dihajar habis-habisan. Tidak seperti biasa. Izaya yang biasanya akan dengan cepat menyerang. Tapi kenapa ia tidak membalas satupun serangan mereka? Kenapa juga Izaya tidak mau menjual informasi tentang dirinya? Padahal selama ini Izaya selalu mengejeknya, selalu berkata kalau ia membenci Shizuo. Apa mungkin, Izaya tidak benar-benar membenci Shizuo? Bisakah ia berharap?

Para anak kelas 3 itu meninggalkan Izaya dalam keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan. Hampir seluruh terluka, babak belur. Pakaiannya sudah jadi lusuh. Baru Shizuo ingin menghampiri Izaya, sebelum sampai, Izaya sudah berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Shizuo mengikutinya dengan diam-diam. Mirip seperti penguntit. Izaya berhenti di depan lokernya. Membuka loker itu dan mengeluarkan seragam Raira. Pasalnya Izaya tidak pernah memakai seragam Raira dan terus memakai seragam hitamnya. Sebenarnya Shizuo sedikit heran, ia tidak pernah melihat Izaya memakai pakaian dengan warna lain. Sekalipun warna lain, pasti warna itu akan disandingkan dengan warna hitam. Bahkan saat dulu Shinra meminjamkan pakaiannya,warnanya juga hitam. Sesekali Shizuo ingin melihat laki-laki itu memakai baju selain warna hitam.

"Haah, aku tidak mau memakai seragam Raira." Keluh Izaya.

"Sekali-kali taatilah peraturan di sekolah ini Izaya." Suara orang lain terdengar. Berada di belakang loker Izaya. Dan ternyata itu Kadota. Shizuo cukup beruntung mereka berdua tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa Dottachin ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau babak belur Izaya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, aku hanya melindungi sebuah informasi."

"Lain kali pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Kadota beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekati Izaya, memeluknya dari belakang. Dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak sebelah kanan Izaya. Yang diperlakukan demikian hanya diam saja. Tak memberontak ataupun melawan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Izaya." Kadota berbisik pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Shizuo yang memiliki ketajaman telinga di atas rata-rata.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu Kadota-kun." Izaya membalas perkataan Kadota. Jawaban Izaya cukup mengejutkan Shizuo, ia menyebut nama Kadota dengan benar. Bahkan dengan embel-embel –kun di belakang namanya.

Shizuo pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan di pikirannya. Kenapa Izaya tidak mau memberi tahu apapun tentang dirinya pada kakak kelas tadi? Kenapa Izaya membiarkan dirinya dipukuli seperti itu? Apa hubungan Izaya dengan Kadota? Kenapa ada banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang Izaya?

Sementara Shizuo pergi, Kadota kembali bertanya. "Apa aku harus menyiapkan pakaianmu? Atau kau mau memakai seragam Raira?"

"Apa kau masih mau menyiapkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Selagi aku masih bisa."

Sudah hampir 1 tahun Kadota dan Izaya bersekolah di Raira. Yang mengejutkan adalah Izaya yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Setiap ia diajukan untuk mengikuti sebuah pertandingan pasti ia akan kembali dengan menyandang gelar juara 1. Awalnya Izaya disanjung-sanjung. Tapi 1 tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal kepribadian orang lain. Murid-murid yang dulu baik pada Izaya mulai menjauh saat tahu sikap Izaya yang kelewat sinis. Gaya bicaranya tetap sama, namun kini mereka mulai menyadari adanya nada sinis yang mengistimewakan dirinya. Sikapnya juga dianggap menyebalkan karena kerap mencampuri urusan orang lain. Mereka menganggap kalau siapapun yang dekat dengan Izaya pasti akan ketiban sial.

Pernah suatu hari ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Izaya di depan umum, disaksikan hampir seluruh sekolah. Dan saat itu juga Izaya sedang berada di atap. Dengan seringainya ia menatap gadis itu. Selanjutnya Izaya berbicara dengan lantang. Bukan kata-kata manis tanda ia menerima, atau kata-kata lembut tanda ia menolak.

"Kau mau aku jadi pacarmu begitu?" tanya Izaya.

"Eh, emm iya Orihara-kun."

"Kau tahu aku mencintai manusia. Aku yakin kau menganggap kejadian saat aku menjengukmu di rumah sakit adalah suatu tanda bahwa aku memperhatikanmu iyakan?"

"Kalau itu..."

"Aku menjengukmu waktu itu hanya untuk mengirimkan obat yang kau pesan dari Shinra. Ia tak bisa mengirimnya, jadi ia memintaku. Aku hanya mau melihat reaksi apa yang akan manusia berikan kalau ada lawan jenis yang menjenguk. Dan kau harus tahu ini, aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang secara personal."

"A-apa yang kau katakan Orihara-kun, aku-aku sangat mencintaimu." Gadis itu tetap ngeyel.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah salah satu pisau lipat Izaya yang melesat dari atap menuju lapangan. Sengaja dilempar untuk memberi peringatan. Pisau itu menggores pipi kanan gadis itu dan menancap dalam di tanah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mencintai seseorang secara personal." Izaya mengatakan itu dengan suara rendah yang mengancam. Mata merahnya menyala menakutkan. Sejak saat itu pula beredar sebuah peringatan 'jagalah jarak dengan Izaya Orihara sejauh mungkin'.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu setelah kejadian itu apa yang dilakukan Izaya. Hanya Izaya, Tuhan yang tak dianggap oleh remaja tanggung itu dan Kadota. Kenapa Kadota? Karena setelah itu Kadota menyusul Izaya di atap. Ia datang dan langsung memegang pundak Izaya. Memutar tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Izaya?" Kadota bertanya dengan nada yang menuntut jawaban.

"Kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain selain Dottachin dia bisa marah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau dekat dengan Shizuo?"

"Aku tahu kalau Shizuo-kun punya kekuatan monster. Sehingga kalau aku dekat dengannya mungkin aku akan dalam bahaya yang bisa mengancamku. Dan mungkin saja dia akan datang menyelamatkanku lagi ya kan?" Izaya berkata sambil menatap Kadota dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dia tidak akan datang bodoh! Dia pergi meninggalkanmu!" suara Kadota meninggi.

"Dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku Dottachin. Dia hanya mengambil jatah liburnya."

"Kapan kau akan sadar?! Dia telah pergi. Dia hanya berpura-pura menyayangimu." Kadota mulai lepas kendali. Jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ingat ini Izaya, dia itu anak seorang yakuza. Dan dia mendekatimu untuk memonopolimu. Kau anak yang istimewa Izaya. Jadi jagalah dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi anak yang istimewa Dottachin. Itu membuat hidupku jadi sulit."

"Bertahanlah Izaya. Coba pikirkan kalau kau mati. Siapa orang yang cukup kuat menerima kekuatan besar itu selain dirimu?"

"Tidak ada. Dan mereka akan mati karena kutukan ini."


	5. Pertemuan

Hari biasa dengan aktivitas yang juga biasa saja. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kadota. Ia bangun sebelum matahari menampakkan diri seperti biasa. Menata kasurnya, mandi, dan berpakaian. Lalu keluar apartemen dengan memasukkan dompet di saku belakang.

Ia berjalan santai menuju pusat perbelanjaan, memperhatikan awan mendung yang menggantung di langit, 'apa akan turun hujan?'. Karena ini hari libur, tempat perbelanjaan terasa tiga kali lipat lebih ramai. 'Ahh tapi ini juga biasa saja.' Kadota hanya menggumam sambil memilih daging. Setelah selesai berbelanja, dengan santainya Kadota berjalan meuju sebuah apartemen yang berkali lipat lebih mewah dari miliknya.

Mengeluarkan kartu berwarna perak dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah alat. Dalam beberapa saat pintu terbuka. Dan Kadota masuk ke dalamnya. Melepas sepatunya, meletakkan belanjaan di dapur, lalu lanjut berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Membukanya dan mendapati 'mantan' tuannya tertidur dalam posisi duduk di depan komputernya.

Menghela napas, laki-laki berambut coklat itu membopong Izaya ke kasur. Menyelimutinya dan membereskan meja komputer yang berantakan dengan kertas, kabel usb, bahkan cipratan kopi. Selesai dengan meja komputer, ia kembali ke dapur. Memasak beberapa jenis makanan untuk sarapan.

Selesai dengan segala urusan dapur, ia kembali menuju kamar. Hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh Izaya yang sudah rapi dengan kaos putih yang diberi kemeja hitam abu kotak kotak. Dipadu dengan celana pensil warna hitam.

"Oh Dottachin! Ayo jalan-jalan?!" Izaya berlari keci mendekati Kadota. Lengkap dengan cengiran lebar terpasang. Dan kamar Izaya yang berdinding kaca tersebut sunyi. Kadota lebih memilih melempar pandangan ke samping. Memperhatikan awan mendung yang sejak tadi menggelayuti langit tiba-tiba berangsur hilang. Digantikan langit biru berawan putih dengan sinar matahari yang hangat. 'Izaya sedang senang rupanya.'

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya makanlah dahulu." Kadta menjawab dengan mengacak rambut setengah basah orang di depannya.

.

.

Di meja makan, Izaya sibuk berceloteh soal apa yang akan ia lakukan selama jalan-jalan nanti.

"Nee nee, nanti kita jalan ke taman dulu. Di sana ada penjual es krim baru. Katanya enak banget lho! Terus-terus kita nanti ke—" ocehan Izaya putus karena Kadota tiba-tiba mengelap sisa makanan yang entah kenapa bisa belepotan di pipi cowok raven itu.

"Makan yang benar Izaya." Kadota menghela napas lelah.

"Ha~i" Izaya kemudian makan dengan tenang. Ah tapi semenit kemudian ia kembali bersuara tentang betapa semangatnya ia untuk mencoba berbagai wahana di taman bermain nanti. Yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan.

.

.

Taman Ikebukuro. Ramai seperti yang diduga. Tapi di mana Izaya? Kadota langsung panik mencarinya. Ia bahkan sempat misuh misuh tak karuan karena banyaknya pengunjung taman.

"Ahh kenapa aku tak gunakan cara itu?!" di sini Kadota merasa dongkol.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriaklah ia "URAGIRI NO YUUYAKE!"

Selang beberapa detik ada yang menyahut, "YAKKAI NI KARAMITSUKU ASE O!", ya kalian benar. Izya lah yang menanggapi teriakan absurd dari Kadota.

Sontak tindakan dari mereka berdua menuai banyak perhatian. Bahkan bisa di dengar obrolan dari tiga siswi dengan dandanan aneh di sebelah. 'Ya ampun itu orang kenapa norak banget ya?' atau 'bukannya rambut raven itu Orihara Izaya?' berlanjut ke 'Orihara Izaya yang itu? Eh eh kudengar—'

Sebaiknya kita abaikan omongan para gadis itu yang sudah berlanjut ke gosip panas Orihara Izaya.

"Di situ kau. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari ku! Kemarikan tanganmu!" Kadota menyambar tangan Izaya.

Di lain tempat...

Shizuo menghela napas, 'sudah kuduga kalau berbaring di bawah pohon memang sejuk. Tapi tidak dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarmu.'

Ya, Heiwajima Shizuo. Si monster Ikebukuro tengah mengeluh karena kebosanan. Sejujurnya ia sedikit-ingat hanya sedikit- merindukan si kutu itu. Orihara Izaya.

"Coba kalau si kutu itu ada. Pasti tidak akan semembosankan ini." ia bergumam, namun sedetik kemudian ia bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Ah itu lebih seperti- emm seperti—yahh pokoknya tidak yang seperti itu. Itu lebih menjurus kalau ada dia maka akan ada yang aku kejar dan hajar! Ya! Seperti itu!" entah kenapa makhluk pirang itu malah panik sendiri dengan omongannya. Padahal sama sekalu tidak ada yang menyimak perkataannya.

Saat masih sibuk dengan penyangkalannya (?) ia melihatnya. Ia melihat Kadota tengah mengomel pada seorang laki-laki pendek. 'Siapa laki-laki itu?'

Di dorong rasa penasaran. Shizuo pun pergi mendekat. Dengan cra mengendap-endap. Walau percuma juga, pasalnya ini taman. Tempat publik. Tempat terbuka.

'Eh? Itu Izaya? Kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini? Kenapa tangan Kadota menggandeng tangan Izaya? Kenapa si kutu itu malah berwajah ceria mirip cewek shojo manga yang kemarin di baca Kasuka? Kemana wajah sinis nya pergi? Kenapa ia tidak pernah bersikap manis begitu pada—ku?'

"ARRGGGHHH!" tiba-tiba saja Shizuo berteriak. Dan Izaya yang tidak jauh darinya langsung menoleh bingung. Sedetik kemudian muncul seriangaian di wajah si raven.

"Dottachin, aku mau main dulu sama shizu-chan ya!" Izaya langsung kabur mengejar Shizuo yang sudah mulai berlari menuju pusat pertokoan.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Izaya berputar-putar di deretan pertokoan Ikebukuro. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Shizuo. Saat Izaya melewati celah antara dua gedung tinggi, tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya.

"Wahhh!"

"Diamlah Iza-chan."

"Eh?"

Izaya langsung mentap penuh selidik pada pelaku yang telah menariknya tadi. Izaya sempat berpikir itu Shizuo. Orang itu juga punya rambut pirang dan tubuh tinggi. Ia memaai kacmata berlensa bening dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Tapi bukan, ia bukan Heiwajima Shizuo. Jika Shizuo mempunyai mata sewarna madu, maka orang dihadapannya punya iris emas yang berkilat ketika terkena cahaya matahari.

"Shitsuo-kun?"

Remaja itu hanya tersenyum saat Izaya dengan tiba-tiba menubruknya dan dengan tidak tahu malunya menangis di dada si pirang.

"Jangan menangis Iza-chan. Aku sudah ada di hadapanmu kan sekarang? Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga?"

Izaya bergumam _"Tidak, jangan pergi."_ Dengan suara serak.

"Kulihat sekarang kau dekat dengan seseorang ya?" Tubuh Izaya menegang saat Shitsuo mengatakan itu.

"Siapa namanya, Iza-chan? Ahh kalau tidak salah, Shizu-chan kan?"

"Karena itu saat ini aku memakai pakaian yang sama persis dengan milik Shizu-chan itu. Bukankah aku terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang Shizu-chan? Ne... Iza-chan."

Shitsuo lalu memeluk erat remaja di depannya. menyembunyikan seringai an di balik punggung kecil itu. Dan Izaya hanya bisa mematung di tempat, terdiam takut saat tatto mawar di belakang lehernya mulai bergerak membentuk sulur tanaman liar. Bergerak cepat menuju lengan dan sebagian punggungnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry aku lama up date. Nggak tahu tiba-tiba aja buntu dan lagi dapat pencerahan pas kemarin ngemil nastar (?)**


End file.
